Cuentos de Halloween
by AliceXS
Summary: Tus héroes y villano cómico favoritos: Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay y el mismo Jack Spicer, se reúnen en un solo fic para compartirnos sus anécdotas y experiencias más tenebrosas y divertidas en el mes terrorífico de octubre. Edición especial: Noche de brujas. El episodio de hoy es: El cereal maldito, por Clay Bailey. Gran final.
1. La criada de la casona

**A/N: ¡Un saludo cordial a todos mis malvaviscos asados como siempre! La fiebre de Xiaolin Showdown ha estado bastante sublevada por el lanzamiento de su secuela Xiaolin Chronicles y yo estoy muy contenta por ello. Se acerca la noche de brujas y he traído un especial corto de Halloween con el único fin de entretenerlos a ustedes. La idea se me vino tras leer un fic para Xiaolin Showdown en inglés con el mismo trasfondo, y me pregunté ¿por qué si ellos pueden, nosotros no? Sé que Latinoamérica no celebra mucho esto (al menos aquí), pero vamos acoplarnos a la época y porque una buena historia de miedo nunca está de más y menos si es de la serie que a todos nos enloquece. El sumario lo dice todo. Aquí me puse de acuerdo con Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay y el mismo Jack para que ellos nos cuenten sus experiencias más terroríficas para colmarnos de risas y un sustito. La verdad dudo de la veracidad de sus historias, creo que las inventaron ellos en una velada que tuvieron para contar historias de terror). Mucho antes de hacer la serie o quizá dentro de la serie creo que una. Esperando que os guste este proyecto. El primero en tratar de asustarnos será Jack Spicer. Sin más preámbulos, os dejo con él. ¡Nos leemos al final!**

* * *

_**Jack Spicer**_

_**La Criada de la Casona**_

Mucho antes de conocer a los perdedores Xiaolin, levantar mí laboratorio súper malvado del que todos conocen y evolucioné en Xiaolin Chronicles al independizarme de mis padres (para los que vieron el primer capítulo). Era un chico común y corriente (ni tanto, no me crean), el primogénito del matrimonio Spicer. Seguro recordarán mi casa, en Xiaolin Showdown, esa bella mansión parecida a la Casa Blanca. Con enormes jardines, un sistema de seguridad implantado por mis Jackbots, una casa grande y elegante. Pues no siempre viví allí. En realidad nací otro lado y mis padres me sorprendieron con la noticia que íbamos a mudarnos. Yo no estaba muy emocionado que digamos. La mudanza fue bastante lenta para mi gusto, yo fui en el coche de mis padres mientras que todas lo material fueron trasladados en los dos camiones (¡imagínense, tantas cosas para meterlas en dos camiones blindados!). Había tráfico y me estaba cociendo como salchichón dentro del auto esperando que los estúpidos autos se movieran. Lamenté no haber traído uno de mis robots o siquiera algo de pudín para distraerme, pero me dejé engañar con eso: Vamos a llegar rápido. Sí como no, ¡llegaremos rápido mis Jackbots! Como sea, apenas mi madre me dijo que por fin llegamos a la nueva casa. Era las ocho de la noche. No pude evitar soltar: ¡Al fin, ya era hora! Tenía las piernas entumecidas de las horas que pasé en ese horno. Mi padre sugirió por qué no caminaba por la casa para ir acostumbrándome. Fui, pero no porque él me lo pidiera si no porque me dio la gana: ¡Nadie le da órdenes a Jack Spicer!...

Bueno, bueno caminé por los largos pasillos. La alfombra roja se extienden por mis zapatos recién nuevos. La casa tenía muchas cosas interesantes. Me dispuse a explorar: Los corredores eran extensos, casi siempre terminaban un cruce. El estilo de la casa exquisito, a pesar de que las paredes estaban desgastadas y tenía un horrible color a salmón, no podía quitarle su encanto. Sobre todo me gustó el chandélier del recibido. Muy clásico. Creo que valió la pena perder el tiempo en ese tráfico cuando de pronto tropiezo con alguien mientras me doy la vuelta... ¡Maldición, ¿será posible que nadie ve por dónde va?! Me impresioné. Delante de mí vi una joven mujer vestida de empleada, con largos cabellos negros rizados, tez cobriza, su fisonomía era grotesca, pero la acompañaba una sonrisa blanca, tenía una bufanda negra alrededor del cuello que tapaba unos rasguños (como si uno de los lindos leones de Chasie Young la hubiera agredido).

-Soy Jack Spicer –me presenté-, soy el hijo del matrimonio que compró la casa. ¿Y usted quién es?

-Hola, soy la criada de esta casa, querido, y estoy buscando una sortija de oro que se me ha caído. ¿Me podrías ayudar?

-¿Y qué ganaría si Jack Spicer lo hiciera, señora?

-Buena pregunta, si me ayudas, te prepararé un delicioso pastel de chocolate del que te vas a chupar los dedos...

-¿Pastel de chocolate? Suena bonito, ya vuelvo...

Regresé equipado con un detector de metal que había construido unos meses atrás. Estaba seguro que así lo conseguiría más rápido. Y Jack Spicer no se equivoca, a los cinco minutos encontré la sortija perdida debajo de una cómoda. Era estúpido no fijarse en el resplandor del oro cuando me agaché. Estiré la mano y la cogí.

-Tenga, he encontrado su anillo.

-Muchas gracias, ahora me voy a hacer unos quehaceres de la casa, pero en lo que menos que cante un gallo tendrás tu pastel...

Luego de eso nos distanciamos. Ayudé a mis padres a desempacar, de mala gana y cuando llevé mis cosas (en una caja) a mí nueva habitación. En la mesilla de noche relucía el más gordo, grande y hermoso pastel de chocolate que se hubieran podido imaginar. Dios mío, hay quienes cocinan rápido, pero esto era comida rápida. Tiré mis cosas a un lado y me zambullí la torta. Estaba rica. La cubierta, el relleno, todo era chocolate puro y no me empalagaba en absoluto. Tenía la mitad en mi estómago cuando papá entró para ver si ya había desempacado.

-Jack, ¿has desempacado? ¿qué es eso qué traes ahí?

-¡Mira padre, es pastel! Me lo ha hecho la criada de la casa en agradecimiento en haberla ayudado. La pobre perdió una sortija y la encontré.

-¿Criada? _Aquí no hay ninguna criada._

-¿Cómo qué no? ¡Si yo mismo la vi, no estoy loco, incluso toqué la sortija!

-Espera un momento... –papá se fue dejándome ensimismado, con la boca cubierta de chocolate cuando él volvió con una fotografía de la mujer con quien hablé hace unas horas-. ¿Es ésta?

-Sí.

-En realidad, Jack... Hace mucho que había una criada en esta casa, pero... _murió... Fue asesinada en esta casa y desde entonces su fantasma no ha abandonado las paredes de esta vieja casona..._

* * *

**A/N: Oh qué chévere, te mudaste a una casa fantasma, Jackie. No me asustó mucho ya que te ayudó, nada malévolo. Aunque eso último era impactante. **

**-¡¿CÓMO QUE NADA ATERRADOR?! ¡UNA MUERTA ME HIZO UN PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE! Luego de quedar como WTF?! Por eso, ya no quise comer ese pastel. Y desde entonces le temo a la oscuridad porque fue cuando la conocí... Siento que está ahí todavía... **

**-Me gustó tu historia, Jack.**

**-Gracias Omi. ¿Podrías pasarme las papas, Clay?**

**-No es nada terrorífica, la muerta te ayudó. Estoy de acuerdo con Alice.**

**-¿Ah sí? Y seguro qué tú tienes algo mejor, Raimundo, ¿no es así?**

**-¡Por supuesto! Les tengo la historia más terrorífica que se haya escuchado jamás.**

**Como iba diciendo antes que me interrumpieran (estoy con los monjes y Jack asando malvaviscos mientras nos contamos historias de miedo). Las frases finales van a estar en cursiva porque es lo que más resalta... Veremos qué pasa en la siguiente historia, le toca que le des el bastón de madera a un monje Jack, pero no te preocupes, ¡esperando que os haya gustado! Ya lo saben, Raimundo es el siguiente porque Jack lo desafió. ¡Nos vemos!**


	2. La noche de los muertos vivientes

**A/N: ¡Sigamos con mis cuentitos para nada tenebrosos! Y esta vez quien tiene el bastón de madera es nuestro querido Raimundo, adelante cariño, échanos tu cuento.**

* * *

**Raimundo Pedrosa**

_**La noche de los muertos vivientes**_

Acabábamos de culminar una de las mejores fiestas del día de muertos en el cementerio de Río de Janeiro. Algunos de mis mejores amigos y yo tuvimos la gran idea de celebrar este día terrorífico en un lugar terrorífico ya que en anteriores celebraciones el miedo se había perdido, el lugar escogido fue: En la iglesia abandonada del cementerio, era una fiesta de máscara, invitamos a nuestra familia y amigos de nuestros amigos. Fue mi oportunidad de lucir un disfraz de vampiro sexy. Alguien tenía que quedarse a barrer y limpiar este desastre y yo me ofrecí de voluntario. Lo sé, seguramente dirán que no lo creerán de mí. Pero si no soy yo, no habría historia. Vislumbré la luz roja titilar del último coche alejarse, supe que tenía trabajo por hacer. Cogí una escoba y comencé a reunir los vasos de plásticos, platos, pedazos de comida, serpentinas y papelillos en un montoncito para luego agarrarlo todo en una pala y echarlo en una bolsa de basura. Qué cochinos son, gruñí. Tenía que ver debajo de la mesa de banquetes y sillas. Me llevó un tiempo, pero lo conseguí. Anudé la bolsa. Fui a llevarla en la papelera a las afueras. Me disponía a regresar cuando escuché un ruido muy extraño, era como un grito desgarrador. Corrí a la iglesia, pero no había nada ahí. Suspiré.

Me alarmé cuando el viento golpeaba fuertemente contra las ventanas. Ni me di cuenta que todo se había puesto más oscuro, la noche era más gélida. Te estás preocupando por nada, me dije a mí mismo, es solo el viento no pasa nada. Me fui a la mesa, tomé el mantel y lo doblé cuando oí otra vez el ruido. Di un respingo. Noté que el ruido venía de una puerta. Y éste cesó. Agarré la escoba como si fuera arma defensora. Cálmate Raimundo, el viento, el cansancio y la oscuridad hacen que alucines cosas, me dije a mí mismo. El viento abrió las puertas. Me dirigí a cerrarlas cuando volvió el ruido. ¡Ya se acabó, oí algo y voy a verlo! Sin soltar la escoba, fui valientemente hacia la puerta. Mi mano temblaba. Giré el pomo de la puerta y la abrí. ¡No podía creerlo! Era otra fiesta. Con serpentinas, papeles de colores, comida, globos de colores y unos invitados terroríficos con los disfraces más creíbles que jamás había visto. Me eché para atrás, temblando del miedo cuando alguien puso una mano huesuda en mi hombro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –un esqueleto con mala cara me recibió-, los vivos no son bienvenidos en nuestra fiesta –tenía un ridículo sombrerito de fiesta sobre la cabeza- ¡márchate!

Los invitados, que no eran si no los muertos del cementerio, me echaron a patadas de su fiesta literalmente. Me fui corriendo despavorido por lo que acababa de ver mientras las carcajadas del esqueleto y sus amigos _me perseguían hasta los confines del cementerio..._

* * *

"**Niños, niñas y los demás. Si venis os voy a enseñar, algo extraño que hay aquí, en la ciudad de Halloween. Esto es Halloween. Esto es Halloween. Esto es Halloween" **

**Cuando los humanos no están, los muertos montan una fiesta. Pero Raimundo se quedó atrás. Nada mal, Raimundito, digno de ti. **

**-Jamás conté hasta ahora lo que me pasó porque sabía que nadie me creería, tampoco es que no quería que supiera que yo... estaba asustado... ¿Están listos los malvaviscos?**

**-Aquí tienes uno por tan buena historia.**

**-Gracias Kim. **

**Bien hecho, ahora ¿a quién le vamos a dar el bastón de madera? **

**-¡A mí! Tengo una buena historia de miedo que les va a gustar mucho. **

**¿Kimiko? Okey, cariño, te toca a ti asustarnos en la historia que viene. ¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Goo Zombies en live action

**A/N: Si no se acuerdan a quien le tocaba el turno de contarnos una terrorífica historia era Kimiko. Tú tienes el bastón de historias, Kimiko. Puedes empezar.**

* * *

_**Kimiko Tohomiko**_

_**Goo Zombies en live action**_

Me encontraba probando el nuevo Goo Zombies 4 de realidad virtual que papá diseñó, éste saldría este año la noche de Halloween, disponible en todas las tiendas. Yo había estado por meses esperando poder jugarlo, revisé las ideas y me emocionaba. El juego consistía en que un experimento acerca de probar el elixir de la inmortalidad dio mal resultado y rebotó en el científico loco convirtiéndolo en un zombie, por cada mordida que diera a cada habitante de la ciudad en donde el protagonista, es decir yo, vivía los transformaba en zombies. Para poderlos detener tenía que ir al laboratorio y preparar un antídoto. Tenía que pasar por una serie de niveles, uno más difícil que el anterior para llegar. Y luego tener el encuentro con el científico-zombie. El juego en verdad asustaba porque parecía que estuviera ahí y cuando los zombies se me acercaban por sorpresa no paraba de gritar del susto. Pasé toda la tarde y toda la noche de Halloween jugando a ese videojuego de simulación. Ya iba por el nivel 17 y no estaba decidida a dejarlo hasta por fin derrotar el rey zombie.

-Kimiko, hija… –susurró mi padre-, son las once de la noche. Debes acostarte y dormir, después podrás seguir jugando.

-¡NO! No hasta que gane este videojuego, estoy tan cerca. Ya me acostaré.

-Si sigues jugando tan adictivamente vas a convertirte en un videojuego –era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo oía medianamente enojado. Oí sus pasos alejarse. ¡Perfecto! Una puntuación perfecta en el nivel 17, pasé al nivel 18. Salté de la alegría.

Justamente ocurrió algo que yo no me esperaba me atacó por sorpresa, cuando de pronto al parpadear me encontré en la ciudadela virtual del videojuego. Vestía el mono térmico del protagonista, tenía el arma en mis manos. No tenía casco. Para cuando uno de los zombies se me acercó para atacarme, la lesión era para mí bastante real. ¡Estaba atrapada dentro del videojuego! No sabía cómo fue que me teletransporté de la realidad al interior del juego, ya estaba aquí. Según he visto en las películas de ficción, la única manera de poder salir era si ganaba el juego enfrentándome al villano. Si esto fuera un Duelo Xiaolin no me asustaría tanto como ahora. Decidí moverme de acuerdo me indicaban mis objetivos y me guiaban mis amigos, disparando a cada zombie que quería lastimarme, recogía las monedas, salté de edificio en edificio, bebía de los antídotos con forma de cuarto de jugos para sanarme. Mis reflejos, mi velocidad y mi fuerza no estaban nada mal en este juego. Creo que me era más fácil moverme yo, que mover a una persona en el videojuego. Aunque las heridas duelen mucho. Pasé del nivel dieciocho al veinte tan fácilmente como me fue moverme en los primeros niveles. ¡Este juego era lo mejor del mundo, le tengo que preguntar a papá como le hizo para que en serio pareciera que estuviera atrapada en el videojuego! Sí, tiene que ser eso, no hay otra explicación más lógica. Es imposible que haya sido teletransportada de un mundo real a un videojuego, pensé. Me enfrenté con el zombie rey. Era grande, asqueroso y feo. Necesitaba ir a un salón de belleza, pensé. No fue respetuoso conmigo por cómo él me lanzaba de allá para acá con su lengua larga. Créanme que traté de defenderme cómo pude. Pero el zombie era más fuerte que yo y antes que me diera cuenta acabó mordiéndome en el brazo, dándome un Game Over definitivo.

Desperté, abriendo los ojos de sopetón. Estaba dormida en el salón virtual. Jadeando. Mi cabeza chorreaba del sudor. El juego estaba en el nivel 17. ¡Todo ha sido un sueño! Uf, es un alivio menos mal, no perdí. Papá tenía razón, me obsesioné mucho en el juego. Dejé los controles a un lado y fui a bañarme. Me desvestí cuando de pronto veo que en mi brazo derecho... _hay una mordida de zombie…_

* * *

**Verde, entonces no fue un sueño. Qué impactante, Dios mío. ¿Y te convertiste en una zombie?**

**-Fue un recuerdo de que en realidad todo sucedió. No fue un sueño como pensé. **

**Dígame eso. De las tres hasta ahora. Me parece que la tuya es más terrorífica.**

**-¡Impresionante Kimiko! No sabía que las chicas fueran buenas asustadoras.**

**-Caray Omi, gracias por tu cumplido si es que se le puede llamar así.**

**-Estás pálido, Spicer, ¿quieres qué te traigamos algo?**

**-No nada, Jack Spicer no tiene miedo, Clay. **

**-Sigamos con nuestras historias. Falta Clay y Omi para volver a empezar, ¿quién va? -¡Vamos Clay, te toca asustarnos ahora! **

**Veremos qué tal le va a Clay en la historia que viene. Él tiene ahora el bastón de las historias. ¡Nos leemos en el que viene! **


	4. La pata de conejo

**A/N: Créanme, las historias dan más miedo si se las cuenta una vocezota suave y de ultratumba, aunque también asusta el grito de horror cuando después de que se queda en suspenso al haber citado las palabras terroríficas (las letras cursivas), salta. Nos lo sigo entreteniendo, aquí Clay nos contará una historia de miedo. ¿No es así?**

**-Yo no soy muy bueno contando estas historias de terror como Raimundo y Kimiko. **

**¿Estás asustado?**

**-No lo estoy.**

**¿Por qué estás tan pálido?**

**-La historia de Kimiko fue escalofriante, además de que hace mucho frío. **

**Estoy segura que tu historia es muy buena.**

**-No lo creo, la que les tenía preparada es muy parecida a la de Jack y ya vi que no les asustó. Dudo que este remake lo haga. **

**¿Y bien? ¿vas a dejar a Omi que se te adelante o qué prefieres hacer?**

**-¡Oh yo tengo una buena historia!**

**-Cállate Omi, es el turno de Clay.**

**-Bueno, creo que sí tengo algo. No sé si está muy buena, pero aquí va.**

**-¡Anda cuéntala, Clay!**

* * *

_**Clay Bailey**_

_**La pata de conejo**_

Esta no es realmente mí historia. Es algo que le sucedió a un primo mío y no se desarrolló propiamente en el rancho de Texas. Mi primo se llamaba Danny. Era una noche sin luna y la más fría que nadie pudo olvidar cuando fue que la camioneta de mi primo se accidentó. Yo estaba muy pequeño así que no recuerdo exactamente cómo fueron los hechos. Sé que tuvieron que llamar a una grúa. La gran máquina enganchó la camioneta y la fue elevando hasta quedarse estancada dejándola a una gran altura. Mi primo era creyente de esas cosas de la mala suerte y la buena suerte, que llevaba en su camioneta, colgada del retrovisor una pata de conejo que había cazado hace unos cuatro años atrás. Era su pata de la suerte. Él la frotó frenéticamente cuando la grúa se estancó misteriosamente de la noche a la mañana. Decidió quedarse en espera dentro del coche que arreglara lo que fuera que averió la grúa. De repente sintió un cálido y apestoso aliento que le erizó los vellos de la nunca, mi primo se asustó tanto que parecía conejo en temporada de cacería. Estaba seguro que si se daba la vuelta se encontraría con un par de velludos brazos que se acercaban a rodearlo y atraparlo. Se quedó inmóvil. Al asecho de la enorme bestia de atrás. Por lo que frotó la pata de conejo pero le era inútil porque la diabólica presencia que abordaba su vehículo la sentía cerca, muy cerca. Danny se sintió sumamente aliviado cuando la grúa ronroneó y marchó con el curso normal. Al terminar. Dejó el auto en el muelle, el conductor se bajó para decirle a mí primo que ya todo marchaba bien, pero apenas asomó la cabeza por el vidrio no lo encontró a él... _si no a una pata de conejo atada al volante..._

* * *

**A/N: ¿Tu primo fue raptado por un enorme monstruo velludo con cálido y apestoso aliento que dormía en la parte trasera de su camioneta? Uy, qué espeluznante. No sé ustedes chicos, pero me gustó su historia. ¿Y qué pasó con tu primo? ¿lo encontraron o qué?**

**-Actualmente mi primo reside en un asilo para locos, dice que a partir de ese día fue por el que lo tomaron por loco.**

**¿El secuestro lo enloqueció? Oh.**

**-Nada mal, Clay. Me gustó.**

**-Me alegro que opines así, Rai.**

**-¡Muy buena!**

**-Sí, sí, pasa.**

**-¡Excelente, ahora que Clay terminó con su relato, me toca a mí! **

**-Detén a tu caballo Omi, mí relato fue el de hoy, el tuyo tendrá que esperar.**

**-¿En serio? ¡rayos! Y yo que tenía tantas ganas...**

**No te preocupes, mi Omi lindo, tú turno es el próximo. Ya lo saben Omi tiene en su poder el bastón de historias. ¡Nos leemos!**


	5. El susto que me dio mi maestro

**A/N: ¡Thriller! ¡Thriller at night! – La canción de Michael Jackson no está demás mientras contamos historias de miedo. Estos bombones están buenos, Kim. Aunque hay otras canciones de él que me gustan. Sigamos pues. ¿Quién se quedó en la semana pasada?**

**-¡Yo! ¡es mí turno, es mí turno, es mí turno!**

**-Cálmate pequeño saltamontes, aquí tienes el bastón de madera. **

**-¡Sí!**

**-Listo, Omi, ya nos puedes contar tu historia.**

* * *

_**Omi**_

_**El susto que me dio mi maestro**_

Mucho antes de que mis mejores amigos llegaran a mí vida. En el templo no había mucho que hacer para divertirme. Aunque siempre me las arreglaba para hacer algo divertido, por si no me apetecía entrenar. Como el Maestro Fung y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho, a veces pasaba ratos con él. No como alumno y maestro si no como amigos. De hecho, hace tiempo que no me invitaba a tomar té como en los viejos tiempos antes que ustedes vinieran al templo. ¡Ajá, iba diciendo...! Hay una habitación en donde tenemos colgados en viejas pinturas sobre lienzos antiguos, los primeros Guerreros Xiaolin de la historia que por años han impedido que la balanza del bien y el mal se desequilibre. Obviamente esas personas ya están muertas. Pero el Maestro Fung me hablaba de ellos como si fueran viejos amigos de toda la vida. Un día, él me estaba contando la historia de uno de ellos cuando de sopetón se llevó la mano al corazón como si un dolor muy fuerte lo atacase. Mi maestro se puso pálido y no sabía qué hacer.

**-¡¿SE ESTABA MURIENDO?!**

**-¡SHHHHHH!**

-¡Maestro Fung! ¡Maestro Fung! –gritaba, tratando de moverlo. Llamé a los otros monjes. Para mí desgracia nadie sabía qué hacer. Pronto apareció un anciano monje con una larga barba y una panza grande en la puerta.

-Yo sé de medicinas –me dijo-, tú estás más joven, ve por un teléfono público y llama a una ambulancia.

-¡Pero si el pueblo está a MINAS de aquí!

-Millas –me corrigió-. Entonces ve rápido.

Estaba en shock y no creía que llegaría a tiempo, pero si era la forma de salvar a mí maestro salí corriendo como coco.

-**Loco.**

¡Eso también! Bueno, salí corriendo como coco y loco, bajé la cocaína...

-**Colina.**

¡Eso también! A la velocidad de la luz. Es que me tuvieron que haber visto. Llegué al pueblo jadeante. Yo no sabía lo que era un teléfono, o marcar a una ambulancia, por lo que tuve que pedirles a las personas que me encontré que necesitaba una ambulancia y salí corriendo de regreso al templo. El Maestro Fung estaba de pie en el mismo sitio donde lo dejé, tenía un aspecto mucho mejor con una sonrisa dulce y el monje con el que me encontré ya no estaba. Estaba conmocionado, fue cuando mi maestro me señaló una de las pinturas. Me quedé pasmado al reconocer que una de las pinturas era el retrato del monje que estaba aquí hace unos minutos...

-Él fue el primer Guerrero Xiaolin que desarrolló los primeros poderes curativos... _esto ocurrió hace más de diez mil años..._

* * *

**-¡Y bien, ¿qué tal?! ¡¿magnífica?! Hubiera quedado más escalofriante si Raimundo no me interrumpiese en plena historia gritando: ¡¿SE ESTABA MURIENDO?!**

**-Perdóname Omi, es que no me creí que el maestro estaba dándole un infarto cardíaco cuando se ve... tan saludable. Al igual que Jack, nada escalofriante, esta vez no la ayudaste si no qué la ayudaste. Nada mal para un principiante.**

**-¿Y la ambulancia llegó?**

**-No, no sé qué pasó.**

**-¿Por qué no, compañero? ¿le diste la dirección?**

**-¿Había qué darles una dirección?**

**-Y ustedes me dicen torpe...**

**-Fue una suerte que el fantasma atendiera al Maestro Fung y tuviera amigos en el más allá o su futuro sería muy negro. **

**-A Alice no le miedo mi historia, se está riendo.**

**Jajajajajaja, coco y loco. Colina... Ay Omi, tú le quitas lo serio a las historias de miedo jajajajaja. **

**-Bien, Omi terminó, segunda ronda. ¿Quién va?**

**-¡Desde luego que yo! He esperado mucho para esto.**

**-No cantes victoria Raimundo, el ciclo tiene que repetirse otra vez. Es decir, me toca a mí.**

**-¡¿Y por qué a ti?! ¡yo quiero hacerlo otra vez!**

**¡Basta, van a romper el bastón de historias! Este es mi fic y yo decido quién le toca narrar. Vamos a cambiar la táctica. Hum... Primero las damas, Kimiko aquí tienes el bastón. **

**-¡Gracias Alice!**

**Lo siento chicos, pero resolviendo así las cosas me determinó a que no fueran ustedes los que siguieran contando. Bueno, Kim, espero que tengas una historia a punta de lengua. Nos tendrás que deleitar en la próxima. ¡Nos leemos! **


	6. Las huellas de sus pasos

**A/N: ¡Segunda ronda! Si tus héroes y villano cómico favoritos no te lograron asustar en sus primeras historias. Tienen una segunda oportunidad para hacerlo. ¡Arranca Kimiko!**

* * *

**Las huellas de sus pasos**

Hubo una vez un marinero con una pata de palo que llegó en las costas de Japón, el hombre asistió al hospital público pues había oído que era posible que su pierna podría restaurarse por una robótica, sin embargo, los médicos le aseguraron que su caso estaba perdido y que era imposible la idea de que volviera a caminar en dos piernas. Fue entonces cuando aquel marinero pata de palo se volvió loco, y uno muy peligroso, ya que si él no podía andar en 2 piernas. Pues nadie más lo haría. A varios habitantes de Tokio, los secuestró y les cambió una de sus piernas por una pata de palo. Esto ocurrió hace mucho tiempo ya que afortunadamente fue capturado y enviado a un hospital psiquiátrico para criminales locos y peligrosos. Sin embargo, aquel hombre pata de palo logró salir. Estaba caminando por una acera cuando acababa de ver la noticia por una de las teles en los aparadores de las tienda, saqué el espejo de mí cartera para ver las esquinas sin necesidad de voltearme por si aquel marinero aparecía. Era una noche oscura y fría. No sé por qué, pero antes de salir tuve el presentimiento que era una mala idea salir, solamente que no sabía la razón hasta que la vi en persona. Mi corazón latía fuertemente, desterré de mi cabeza aquellos pensamientos en que el loco podría atacarme. Tal vez debí llamar a papá para que me mandara a recoger.

Doblé la esquina, flaqueando la calle solitaria cuando se me hiela la sangre en las venas al escuchar unos pasos detrás de mí. No era la única en caminar. Me detuve. El sonido de esos pasos cesaron también. Miré a través del espejo. No hay nadie siguiéndome, debe de ser mi imaginación. Seguí adelante. Sabía bien en donde estaría el espray para defenderme y no era dentro de mí cartera, y para aquel entonces estaba totalmente indefensa. Podía escuchar en aquella noche los latidos de mí corazón acelerado, mi respiración entrecortada y como los pasos me seguían nuevamente. Cada vez más cerca. No era un sonido normal, sonaba como una pala de palo contra el suelo. Me estremecí ligeramente. Los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron. ¿Qué tenía en la bolsa? Nada lo suficientemente fuerte como para usar en defensa propia, excepto la misma cartera. Los pasos los escuchaba con más frecuencia, aun cuando me detuve por tercera vez ya que esos pasos estaba justamente detrás de mí. Descolgué mi cartera y a punto de golpear la cabeza de aquella figura, oí una voz reconocida:

-¡Eh, cuidado con eso, podrías golpear a alguien!

-Ah, Keiko, eres tú. No sabía. ¡Vaya susto me has dado!

-Por supuesto, ¿quién creía que eras? ¿el loco?

-Sí... Lo siento.

-No eres la única, mis padres y todos están vueltos paranoicos. No contestabas al celular, y tu padre se estaba preocupando por ti, decidí ir a buscarte.

-Ahora que me has encontrado, ¿por qué no nos vamos juntas a mí casa?

-Está bien.

Me alegró en cierta forma que fuera mi amiga Keiko quien me siguiera los pasos. Aliviada, seguimos caminando con mucha más tranquilidad. La noche seguía siendo tenebrosa y fría. Para llegar a mí casa debíamos cruzar una plataforma, pero justo en ese momento una negra silueta humanoide se nos aparece de la nada. Oímos una segunda voz que ni Keiko ni yo sabíamos.

-¡Lo hemos atrapado! Este loco las estaba siguiendo posiblemente desde varias horas, no obstante, pudimos capturarle antes que las atacara –era la policía quien tenía en manos a un hombre con vestiduras del hospital psiquiátrico y en lugar de dos piernas, tenía una pata de palo. Cuando la policía lo empujaba en el interior de la patrulla, aquel loco emitió un grito desgarrador que nos asustó a todos los que estaban presentes. Ustedes no tienen que preocuparse porque esto ocurrió hace mucho, mucho tiempo que ya nadie recuerda y él continúa en el hospital psiquiátrico... _O quizás no..._

* * *

**A/N: Qué escalofriante, Kim.**

**-Me alegra que ese loco no te haya tocado ni un pelo, Kim. Qué lástima que no estuvimos ahí, te hubiéramos protegido.**

**-Vaya, gracias Raimundo.**

**-De acuerdo, ¿quién es el que sigue?**

**-Puedo ser yo. Me acabo de acordar de una historia que les va a gustar mucho.**

**-Bueno, Omi, ya que insistes tanto. Eres el que sigue.**

**Omi vuelve a tener la oportunidad de asustarnos. ¿Lo logrará? ¡Eso veremos en el capítulo que viene!**


	7. El niño a las orillas del río

**A/N: Seguimos con nuestros cuentos de Halloween. ¿Quién quedó anteriormente? Fue Omi, vamos pequeño, te toca narrarnos tu anécdota.**

**El niño a las orillas del río**

Nos dirigíamos todos en una nueva misión, en busca de un Shen Gong Wu: La Estrella Arcoíris, un Shen Gong Wu capaz de convertir todo a su alrededor en los colores del arcoíris*. Había niebla. Y no podíamos ver prácticamente nada aún volando que tuvimos que descender para empezar nuestra búsqueda, siguiendo el olfato de nuestro buen amigo Dojo. Sin embargo, por alguna razón extraña del destino me desvié del sendero que seguían mis compañeros. No recuerdo que pasó con exactitud, solo sé que íbamos en una misma dirección por el bosque de altos vinos...

**-Pinos.**

¡Eso también! Y pronto apareció una ardilla. Ustedes entenderán mi situación. Estuve un largo tiempo vagando sin saber a dónde ir, llamando vanamente a mis amigos, la humedad humedeció mis parpados, ya comenzaba a cansarme de tantas vueltas que daba en un lugar mismo, que me detuve a escuchar a pie de un árbol fue cuando escuché el susurro del agua. Me dejé llevar por mis instintos de tigre y pude llegar allí. La niebla seguía espesa. No sé en donde estoy. Lo mejor será que se disipe un poco para seguir continuando, aunque ellos se darán cuenta que falto y me buscarán, ya que soy un miembro muy importante en el equipo... ¡Y qué digo, yo soy el Guerrero Shoku del Agua! Es en ese instante es cuando un fulgor de luz me ciega un minuto. Entrecierro los ojos para percibir que aquel resplandor se acerca.

-¡Cuidado, niño! Estás cerca del río, podrías resbalar y caer –me advirtió una voz. Era un niño de mí misma edad, con un impermeable amarillo y una linterna.

-Oh perdona, no lo sabía, me temo que he perdido. Sabes estoy en busca de mis amigos, es un vaquero alto no más tierno que yo, una chica y otro chico moreno no más guapo que yo, los acompaña un dragón pequeño, ¿los habrás visto?

-No, lo siento mucho.

-Qué pena.

-No hay problema, te presto mi linterna, la puedes usar hasta que encuentres a tus amigos. Después me la devuelves.

-¿En serio? Gracias eres muy amable, ¿pero qué harás tú?

-Bah, no te preocupes, yo sé muy bien dónde estoy. Tú la necesitas más que yo.

No dejaba de sentirme mal por dejar al chico sin su linterna, había avanzado lo suficiente como para regresarme y retractarme. Me encontré el camino con mis compañeros. Qué mal, todos por ir a buscarme dejaron el Shen Gong Wu. Para cuando llegamos, era muy tarde y Jack se hizo con el Shen Gong Wu. Salté alto para arrebatárselo, pero él se fue volando en su máquina voladora de la que no me acuerdo su nombre...

**-¡Heli-bot! **

¡Esa misma! Y entonces, Jack nos restregó en la cara que perdimos.

-¡Más suerte en la próxima, Xiaolin losers! –y soltó su risa maligna sonsacada de siempre y se fue alejando de nosotros. Montamos en Dojo para volar devuelta al templo Xiaolin. Mis compañeros estaban preocupados por mí, querían saber que me había pasado y yo les di mi palabra explicarles después que "obtuviéramos el Shen Gong Wu", lo cual eso no pasó. Les conté que me perdí, me encontré a un niño cerca de las orillas del río y me dio esta linterna. Les pedí que regresáramos al río para devolvérsela. Reconocí la zona donde estaba el río en las alturas, pero el niño ya no estaba ahí. Quise seguir buscando, empero Raimundo me dijo que a lo mejor se marchó a su casa y desistí. Me llevé la linterna conmigo por si en alguna de mis aventuras me lo volvía a ver. De regreso en el templo, cada quien se ocupó de una actividad como si nada hubiese pasado. Yo estaba entrenando cuando Kimiko exclamó...

-¡Qué desgracia! –todos nos asomamos bajo el árbol en donde nuestra compañera estaba tomando su descanso, revisando su conexión Wi-Fi o no sé.

-¿Qué pasa, Kim? –preguntó Raimundo.

-En el bosque dónde estábamos ocurrió algo anoche, al parecer una tormenta cayó sobre un pueblo vecino del bosque y un pequeño niño que circulaba a esas mismas horas se cayó al río y murió ahogado, encontraron su cadáver muerto esta mañana. Tenía un impermeable amarillo y llevaba consigo una linterna.

-¿Un impermeable amarillo y una linterna? –Raimundo se volteó hacia mí- ¿no decías que encontraste a un niño a las orillas del río que te dio una linterna?...

Yo ya no podía responder. Fui corriendo al templo lo más rápido que pude, subí a mí cuarto y busqué con desespero en donde había dejado la linterna, pero ella... _ya no estaba ahí..._

**A/N: **

***Ya que no soy buena inventando nombres para Shen Gong Wus como otros, este Wu pertenece a mí juego de cartas de Duelo Xiaolin. No me lo inventé yo. **

**-¿Así que por eso actuabas tan raro esa semana? **

**-Sí.**

**-¿Una linterna fantasma, un niño fantasma en un bosque nebuloso? Nada mal, te has mejorado Omi.**

**-¡Muchas gracias! **

**Okey, Omi y Kimiko tuvieron su segundo turno. ¿Quién sigue? Quedan Jack, Clay y Raimundo, ¿ya escogieron entre ustedes, sin matarse, quién viene después?**

**-Puedo ser yo, tengo la historia perfecta para el momento. **

**Bien Jack, el capítulo que viene es tu segunda oportunidad. ¡Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene!**


	8. La máquina infernal

**A/N: **_You should have know... The price of evil! And it hurt's to know that you belong here_

_Yeahhhh. __**No one to call. Everybody to fear!**__ Your tragic fate. Is looking so clear. Yeahhhh ¡Ooooooooooooooh! It's your fucking nightmare. _**Adoro esta canción, el solo de guitarra es lo máximo y el coro, me encanta el coro, sobretodo la parte que escribí en negrita. En algún tiempo no oía otra canción que esta. **_**No hay nadie a quién llamar... ¡todo el mundo tiene miedo!**_** Es perfecta para las escenas sangrientas, una persecución, alguien con trastornos mentales, para el suspense o un pensamiento maligno. Ajá, ajá, ¿dónde nos quedamos? ¿con Jack? Me dicen por ahí, excelente, ¡adelante Jackie, cuéntanos!**

* * *

_**Jack Spicer **_

_**La máquina infernal**_

Estaba dónde siempre, en mí sótano, dando los últimos retoques a uno de mis Jackbots. ¡Me juré a mí mismo que esta era la última vez que los Monjes Xiaolin me hacían daño a mis robots! Estoy escuchando mi heavy metal a máximo volumen, hace rato que mi mamá está trabajando con la aspiradora que le dejé como regalo del día de las madres y esta no ha dejado de perturbar en mis quehaceres. Sólo la música metálica ha logrado eclipsar el ruido de la potente máquina. Sin embargo, todavía parezco oírla. Dios mío, ¿cuánto tiempo va a seguir con eso? Chequeé mi reloj. Se supone que la construí como una máquina invencible, pero el significado de inmune que tengo está distorsionado desde que conocí a los Monjes Xiaolin. Con cuatro caballos de motor y una súper aspiradora de polvo, estoy orgulloso de ella. La bolsa podía llenarse con todo el polvo que podría ocupar esta casa y más. Decidí salir, ya había terminado y quería saber qué demonios estaba pasando allá arriba. Tal vez la dejó prendida, le dije que la única manera de apagarla era desconectándola. Cuando subo a la sala de estar. Mis padres están acurrucados en el sofá, con una expresión pálida en el rostro. Bueno, si mamá no es quien está barriendo, entonces debe de ser la sirvienta...

-¡CORRE, HIJO, SÁLVATE! –gritó mi padre, me di la vuelta, escudriñando con la mirada toda la habitación y vi a mi truhan máquina, aspirar sola el suelo de la sala. Se movía para atrás y para adelante, gruñendo mientras el polvo de la bolsa salía descontroladamente. Las luces se apagaban y se encendían como locas. ¡Vaya, se averió! Y yo que creí que servía para más de dos años. La única manera de detenerla es desconectándola.

-¡Quédense ahí, voy a apagarla! –la máquina se giró hacia mí apenas oyó esas palabras, y se me lanzó encima como flecha. Por una ráfaga de segundo la esquivé a tiempo y salté sobre el otro extremo de la estancia hacia el enchufe antes que la aspiradora. El corazón se me paralizó completamente cuando me di cuenta que la clavija de la aspiradora _estaba desenchufada._

* * *

**A/N: La máquina poseída por el demonio, ohhhhhhh... Aquí un cuento muy, muy corto para los que creían que era incapaz de escribir un cuento muy corto. Pero es que era de suponerse que estos cuentos son drabbles. Este salió one-shot. **

**-Ese cuento de que eras más rápido que la aspiradora, no me lo creo.**

**-¡Es verdad! Lo juro por mamá, ¿no me habéis visto correr?**

**-Tiene razón en eso, Raimundo. **

**-Bien terminado, mí turno. ¿Quién sigue?**

**-Pues creo que yo, o a no ser que tengas algo verdaderamente bueno que supere lo que nos contaste, Clay.**

**-No, nada en particular, todavía sigo pensando. Dale tú Rai.**

**-¡Está bien, la cita es conmigo para la próxima actualización! **

**Me robó lo que iba a decir... Como sea, ¡nos vemos! **


	9. Una medusa de 8 ojos no es una invención

**A/N: Segunda ronda de las historias, cuarta parte. Nos quedamos en... Raimundo, no tengo mucho de qué hablar así que arranca.**

* * *

_**Raimundo Pedrosa**_

_**Una medusa de ocho ojos no es una invención**_

Es muy extraño el mar. A veces ocurren sucesos en él que no tienen ninguna explicación. Una vez salí a caminar por la playa. Mis pies estaban desnudos, quería sentir la arena bajo mis pies. No me había alejado más de cinco kilómetros cuando comencé bracear sobre mi tabla de surf y de pronto, sentí chapoteos y rumores muy extraños debajo el agua. Al poco tiempo observé que infinidad de peces nadaban casi sobre la superficie. Produciéndose unas pequeñas olas que lamían los bordes de mi tabla de surf. De vez en cuando algunos peces voladores brincando dejando su huella acerada de su lomo reluciente en la oscuridad iluminada por la luna. Tuve la impresión que los peces temblaban como si me pidiesen auxilio. ¿Qué raro, es que buscan acaso mi protección?, me dije a mí mismo. Comprendí en seguida que hay tiburones por estos lados, ¿pero qué podía hacer yo para defender a los peces? Me levanté. La luna brillaba espléndidamente. Miré con preocupación el fondo del mar. Mi tabla flotaba sobre un inmenso cardumen de todas las especies marinas. Luchaban por subir a la superficie. Tuve miedo. La actitud de súplica que vi en los peces me asustaba.

No huían de los tiburones, porque obviamente los peces saben cómo defenderse. ¿Sería tal vez la presencia de un buzo que también sintió la necesidad de ir a la playa a refrescarse? El agua se iba enrojeciendo poco a poco, comencé a oler a algas removidas. De pronto, el mar se alzó en su propia inmensidad y se formó una ola tan descomunal que me pareció mucho más grande que la escultura de Cristo Redentor. Mi tabla jadeó peligrosamente. Me asusté. No era un tiburón si no un animal gigantesco quien había desatado el terror en el mar. En la fase más encrespada de la ola pude ver, entre la espuma unos ocho ojos (que conté) resplandecientes sobre una cabezota. Estiraba sus feroces tentáculos que desencadenaba los torbellinos acuáticos más fuertes que casi me tumbaban de mi tabla. Además de rugir, oía sus jadeos. Trató de agarrarme por una pierna, forcejeé por separarme. La bestia iba hundirme con ella hasta que de repente oí la voz de mi padre que me llamaba y fue cuando la medusa se volvió a zambullirse. Solo quedaron flotando multitudes de burbujas como globos. Emprendí un viaje de regreso a orillas de la playa. La voz de mi padre me había salvado. Jadeé con fuerza... Me froté los ojos, armándome de valor para voltearme otra vez hacia la playa, ¿había sido víctima de la furia de un monstruo o todo fue una alucinación?

Una vez que me reencontré con mi padre, le comuniqué mi extraordinaria aventura. Pero él no me creyó. Si no que me aconsejó que durmiera.

-Vámonos a casa, hijo. No debes de irte así la próxima vez, tienes que avisar, allá en casa estamos preocupados por ti. Necesitas dormir y descansar, en Río de Janeiro hay tiburones, no más monstruos.

El mar está de nuevo en calma. Tenía una vista perfecta de ella desde mi habitación porque pedí la habitación con la vista hacia el mar. No había ningún rastro de oleajes. La luna me iluminaba impertérrita como si no hubiese sido testigo de mi tragedia.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Así que a partir de ese entonces le tienes fobia a las medusas? Bueno, yo no creo en monstruos ni mucho menos en espantos y aparecidos, soy bastante escéptica, pero no niego que es divertido manejar estos elementos. Buen trabajo, Raimundo. **

**-Muchas gracias.**

**Saben, le he contado a una de mis compañeras todas mis historias, las que les tengo pendiente y no he escrito por culpa de mis estudios. En Agosto, le conté La traición conoce mi nombre, en Septiembre El Príncipe de los Monstruos y Xiaolin Chrismast Carol, en Octubre Mamma Mia, este lunes Ni Física Ni Química y hoy le conté una nueva historia que se me ocurrió para Xiaolin Showdown... Y sé lo que dirán, lo mismo que ella:**

**¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?! ¡TÚ PARECES QUE POR LA NOCHE NO DESCANSAS TU CEREBRO, LO ESTÁS HACIENDO TRABAJAR MUCHO!**

**Buenos, mis amores. Pasó porque pasó. Se me ocurrió una nueva historia al cual llamo: Lie To Me (Miénteme, en español), es una historia de suspense que hará de tetralogía mi serie de suspense par Xiaolin, a diferencia de otras. Aquí yo los ayudo a resolver el caso paso a paso. El fic tiene de protagonista a Guan y a Chase (?). Guan es un detective privado y Chase es un presidiario psicópata, los dos tienen que aliarse para resolver lo que parece "el crimen perfecto". Este fic toca su amistad, entre comillas. A diferencia de mis otros fics, no son asesinatos en serie si no uno solito... ¿Qué si habrá más muertes? No lo sé, o tal vez les esté mintiendo como el título. ¿Qué quién es la víctima? Es Ping Pong (pobre, su primer fic de suspense y se muere). ¿Quiénes son los sospechosos? Los cinco sujetos que están rodeándome...**

**-¡¿QUÉ?! **

**-Entonces fue Omi por celoso...**

**-¡Yo no tengo celos de Ping Pong, la pequeña lagartija y yo nos llevamos muy bien! ¡Seguramente fuiste tú!...**

**-¡¿YO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ QUERRÍA ASESINARLO?!**

**-Cálmense, es una historia. Y como ustedes verán, Alice nos explotará durante todo el año...**

**Lo que leyeron, los adultos son los protagonistas y los adolescentes son los villanos. Si en Cosmic Love vieron una secundaria risueña con sus problemas adolescentes normales, aquí verán una contraparte oscura y tétrica que llega a temas como la homosexualidad, las drogas... Todo eso, ya se imaginarán... La ventaja de este fic en relación con los otros, es que es corto y me tomaría menos tiempo en hacerlo. Con el tiempo les diré que fic vendrá primero...**

**Perfecto Clay, te toca a ti cerrar, en el verdadero día de brujas, este fic el 31 de octubre con una historia burda de terrorífica. Que haga orinar del susto a mis lectores. **

**-¡¿Qué yo qué?! ¡¿no podría ser para el año que viene y cerrar con la escalofriante historia de Raimundo?!**

**No, no sería uniforme que todos dos y tú una, Clay, tienes que contarnos la última historia de miedo.**

**-Pero es que yo no sé... No tengo idea de cómo...**

**-¡Vamos Clay, lo harás bien!**

**-Gracias por confiar en mí, pero no soy muy bueno haciendo esto, creo que...**

**Está decidido, tienes este lapso para pensar en una buena historia así que más te vale y no hay pero que valga, Clay, pon tu cerebro a trabajar y asústanos de verdad.**

**-Mmmm...**

**Ya lo saben, 31 de octubre del 2013. ¡Día de Halloween, este fic se despide y hasta diciembre con la continuación de los especiales! ¿Clay superará el desafío que sus compañeros y enemigo le han impuesto? ¡No se pierdan el capítulo que viene! No olviden que comentar es la mejor manera de pedir... ¡Nos vemos! **


	10. El cereal maldito

**A/N: ¡Hoy es 31 de octubre, día de brujas, día de encantos y ensueño, el día en que la barra que impide el acercamiento entre muertos y vivos se rompen para estar juntos y celebrar unidos esta gran celebración norteamericana! (ando inspirada). Bueno, mis amores, este fic tiene que finalizar con broche de oro todos los cuentos. Y Clay se encargaría de la historia, ¿terminaste de pensarlo bien?**

**-No muy bien, creo que tengo algo, pero no estoy muy seguro... Me temo que voy a tener que improvisarles...**

**Okey, dile a los Xiaolin Fans de Latinoamérica como se llama tu escalofriante historia.**

**-El... el Cereal Maldito.**

**-¡¿Lo dices en serio?!**

**-Se los dije, no parece nada terrorífico. Raimundo estalló de las risas. *Kimiko le mete un codazo a Raimundo, le ordena que se comporte*. **

**-Vamos, Clay, tú puedes hacerlo. Adelante.**

**-Bueno, aquí voy...**

* * *

_**Clay Bailey**_

_**El Cereal Maldito**_

Un día normal y corriente, mi hermana Jessie y yo tomábamos nuestro desayuno favorito como todas las mañanas. Saboreaba cada hojuela de maíz en mi boca mientras contemplaba a los simpáticos personajes de la caja de cereal: el Sr. granjero Copito de Maíz y su amigo Trigo. Esta marca de cereal era muy reconocida en Texas y recomendada a la nutrición de los niños, Jessie y yo en ese entonces éramos apenas unos niños. Este mes, la marca sacó una especie de promoción donde se encontraba al fondo de la caja un premio especial. Solo uno y nosotros éramos dos, a Jessie y a mí nos resultaba prácticamente imposible compartir como buenos hermanos. Por ser el mayor, decidí que el premio de la caja debía ser para mí, pero eso no le hizo ninguna gracia a mi hermana quien inmediatamente empezó a llorar. Mi papá entró en la habitación a ver qué ocurría, mi hermana corrió llorando hacia él y le contó mis intenciones. Mi padre me miró con mala cara:

-¡Deberías dejar de pensar en muñequitos ridículos y centrar la cabeza en asuntos más serio Clay, ya estás creciendo! Esta vez el premio de la caja es para tu hermana, además tú tienes muchos de esos muñecos –me dijo en tono serio. Mi padre sacó a mí hermana de la cocina. Suspiré profundamente y me quedé mirando la caja, en verdad quería el premio para mí. De repente, los dibujos en la caja se empezaron a mover despacito. Me sobresalté e iba a gritar del miedo, pero el Sr. Copito de Maíz se llevó el dedo a los labios y me dijo bajito:

-El regalo es para ti, eso está decidido.

-Pero mi padre me dijo que...

-Ya lo sé pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que tú deseas y mereces más que nadie ese regalo –él me sonrió con amabilidad-. Sólo necesitas ser más inteligente, en la noche cuando todos estén durmiendo baja a la cocina, coge la caja de cereal y toma el regalo sin que nadie sepa.

Vacilé sin saber qué contestar, pero ya los dibujos se habían inmovilizado cuando mi padre vino. No estaba acostumbrado a hacerle caso a cajas de cereal. Pero sí quería el premio para mí. Debía reconocer que la caja de cereal tenía razón. Tenía que esperar que todos se duerman para agarrarme para mí solo el regalo. Hice un gran esfuerzo conmigo mismo por evitar quedarme dormido, después de que mis padres pasaran por mi cuarto para darme las buenas noches. Esperé un poco más tarde, hasta que el reloj marcara las diez, cuando ya mi hermana y mis padres estarían profundamente dormidos y no habría nada ni nadie que los despertara. Bajé sigilosamente las escaleras, todavía cuando el último escalón rechinó. No llamé la atención. Suspiré. Fui a la cocina, era la primera habitación bajando las escaleras. La caja de cereal estaba dónde mi padre la dejó la última vez, abrí la gaveta y la saqué con mucho cuidado. La destapé, metí la mano en el fondo y comencé a registrar...

-Está más abajo –me susurró Sr. Copito de Maíz- en el rincón...

Mi mano se deslizó al rincón de la caja de cereal a medida que en la cara de su amigo Trigo se ensanchaba una sonrisa maligna. Justo cuando creí haber agarrado algo, unos fríos dedos delgados se cerraron en torno a mi muñeca y comenzaron a jalarme con fuerza. Intenté de zafarme, gritar y patalear, pero todo fue en vano, la fuerza misteriosa era más poderosa que yo y me arrastró hasta más allá del interior... Y ahora, al lado de los dibujos del Sr. Copito de Maíz y su amigo Trigo, una nueva figura: _Un niño muy, pero muy igual a vuestro servidor..._

* * *

**A/N: ¿El premio eras tú mismo?... Es decir, ¿te quedaste encerrado en esa Cereal Maldito? ¡¿ese era el premio?!... Uy, me dio miedito, sobretodo la sonrisa maligna. ¿Ustedes qué opinan?...**

**-No volveré a abrir una caja de cereal sin protección...**

**-Bastante truculento. **

**-¡Un buen cierre!**

**-Pasa las expectativas deseadas...**

**La verdad que este día fue verdaderamente una noche de brujas, empezando por las clases que tenía. Tuve que resolver un ejercicio del que no sabía mucho, pero no fue desagradable el momento, y la profesora es también conocida como una bruja, luego vi una materia que no me gusta mucho y segundo tuve que presentar uno de los exámenes más fuertes y feos de este primer lapso al cual ya me entregaron la nota y fue una nota excelente, la profesora me elogió frente a toda la clase: Excelentísimo examen, señorita, excelente redacción. Y yo no pude parar llorar de la alegría porque un anterior examen salí horrible y este examen lo patea en cierto modo. Mis queridos malvaviscos asados, aquí termina un fic. ¡El más corto de todos mis fics! Espero de corazón que les haya gustado este especial de Noche de Brujas porque disfruté en hacerlo, no se pierdan mí próximo especial para Navidad este mes de Diciembre: Xiaolin Chrismast Carol (basada en la obra de Dickens) que tendrá a nuestro Jack como protagonista mientras tanto pueden disfrutar de mis otros dos trabajos... *chas, chas* ¿y ese ruido?**

**-Oyeron eso...**

**-¿Qué fue eso? **

**-Yo no fui. *Chas, chas***

**-Vamos a ver...**

**-¡No Omi, podría ser peligroso! ¡Quédate!**

**-Pero... *¡Chas, chas!***

**-¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!**

**-¡ESO NO FUE HUMANO!**

**Señores, conservemos la calma. Seguramente fue el viento o nuestra imaginación, ya hemos contado demasiadas historias de... *¡Chas, chas!*. ¡TERMINADA LA TAZA CADA QUIÉN PARA SU CASA! **

**-¡SÁLVESE QUIÉN PUEDA!**

**-**_**Esperen, esperen. ¿Qué está pasando?**_

_**-Ves, te dije que los encontraríamos aquí.**_

_**-**_**¡¿Ping Pong, Dojo, qué hacen aquí?! **

**-Nosotros los buscábamos, ¡¿pero y esa fogata y esos malvaviscos asados en pleno día de Brujas, no me digan que han estado contándose historias de terror?! ¡¿por qué no me invitaron?! ¡Conozco excelentes historias de miedo!**

**-Esto... era una reunión entre miembros antiguos de Xiaolin Showdown, perdónanos esa, Ping, ¿no podría ser para el año próximo?**

**-Pues... **

**A lo mejor sí, como iba diciendo antes que me interrumpieran. No tengo ni la menor idea que haré para el Halloween año que viene (bueno tengo otros fics que pensar). Lo que sí tengo pensado para el año que viene en épocas navideñas ¡es hacer una representación del Cascanueces! *¡Chas, chas!*. ¿Pueden dejar de hacer eso? Ponen nervioso a uno.**

**-Nosotros no hacemos ningún ruido.**

**-Creímos que eran ustedes.**

**Entonces sí no son ustedes y no somos nosotros, ¿entonces quién es? *¡Chas, chas!*. Mejor no lo averiguamos y salgamos a la velocidad de la luz de aquí, ¡AULIXIOOOO! ¡BOSQUE EMBRUJADO DE VERDAD! **

**-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**


End file.
